Alice in Hell
by 3words
Summary: OC Story. Alice Cartelli was forced to leave her so called "wonderland" when her father remarries a woman he met online, Liane Cartman. As soon as she steps into this new town, everything seems to change. Both for good and worse. R&R.
1. Time to change

**Alice in Hell**

_Well I just heard the news today._

_Seems my life, is going to change_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_And tears of joy, stream down my face._

**-August 9****th****-**

I must admit, I wasn't surprised when my father told me that he's remarrying someone he met over the internet. He's one of those guys that can't be without a woman for so long, which happens to be 10 years. About 10 years ago my mother died in child birth, but luckily my brother, Aiden, lived.

I sat at the kitchen table acrossed from my father, tapping my sharp nails against the wood. It looked like he was nervous; rubbing his lips and hands together in a fast motion. I was calm as can be, which was probably making my dad even more nervous. I mean, it's not like I have anything against this woman he wants to marry. She came up to visit us a few times and she seemed really nice. Sultry, but nice.

Her name is Liane Cartman.

"Did you tell Aiden yet?" I asked my nervous father.

"Not yet, I'm afraid he won't understand."

"He's 10 years old, I'm sure he's old enough to understand…" I argued with him.

"Alice, please… Can you tell him for me? Pretty please with good shit on top?" My father begged me.

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes at him, and then walked to my brother's room. He always keeps his door locked, and only opens it whenever he's hungry or needs to use the bathroom, or unless you know the secret password, which only I know. I knocked on his door twice, and there was no reply.

"Aiden, it's Alice."

"Oh… what's the password?" I heard my brother's quiet voice. He rarely talks to anyone other than me.

"Spider pig."

I heard a quiet giggle, and the door became unlocked. I opened it seeing him sitting at his desk, continuing to draw. I peered over his shoulder to see a wonderful work of art. It appeared to be a drawling of skyscrapers and taxi's, similar to our hometown of New York City. But apparently we're leaving this city soon, because my father agreed to go move in with Liane.

"Aiden what is that a picture of?"

"City."

"Ah, I see."

Aiden nodded. It's sometimes difficult getting him to speak, that's the main difference between us. He's terribly quiet and I just won't shut up. But other than that we're the same. We both love drawling, both have blue eyes, and both have brown hair. Except I recently dyed my hair blonde so I can go around saying that I'm the only kid in the family with blonde hair. Oh yeah, I rock.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. Daddy is marrying that one lady we met and were moving in with her." I said slowly at once, trying to get this over with. He blankly looked up at me with no emotion.

"I totally saw that coming."

"Right… Dad wants us to start packing our things soon, I'll come help you when I'm done. " I mumbled, exiting his room. I walked past my father on my way to my room. He glanced up at me while he was on the phone with the family who was buying are house, and I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled gently and went back to talking into the phone. Sighing, I walked into my room and grabbed my magic 8 ball.

"Will my life change in South Park?" I asked, shaking the ball.

_Ask again later._

I groaned, rolling the ball away from me. I guess I'll try again later like usual.

**-August 13****th****-**

Today's the day. The day were we take our shit and leave our hometown to venture to somewhere new, where my dad can be happy again. Or at least I hope so.

Today is also the last day I'll see my friends, which to tell the truth, I don't have a lot of friends. People don't except the kind of person I am, except my 3 friends; Max, Zoey and Chloe.

I sat Indian style in the middle of my empty room. My friends sat with me looking through all my yearbooks of the years before. It's amazing how much I changed. I used to be really short, with short curly brown hair. But now I'm very tall and have extremely long blonde hair that's straight and always held in low ponytail over my right shoulder. I also have a nose ring and my ears pierced in different places. Yeah, totally badass.

"I can't believe your leaving us!" Zoey screamed in my ear.

"It's total bullshit that you have to move in with your soon-to-be step mom. I thought its supposed to be the other way around." Max angrily said.

"I know, but I can't control what's happening." I mumbled, fingering through my ponytail.

"Ugh, it just sucks that you're moving to a new place before senior year. You're not going to be graduating here!" Chloe moaned.

"What about prom?" Zoey shouted, remembering about senior prom. Max glanced up at me and then back down and the yearbook.

"Who cares about prom, as if I would go anyway? It's full of horny boys and easy girls. I don't belong in that scene." I laughed and rolled my eyes at the stupid question. The truth is I do want to go to prom, it's just no one would probably ask me, so there's no point.

"Alice is leaving her wonderland and going to hell." Max laughed, speaking in a British accent.

"Oh shut up." I laughed pulling him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, I'm going to miss all of you."

All 4 of us was embraced in a group hug, enjoying the few minutes left we had together.

"It's time to go now, Alice!" My father's voice echoed all the way up through my room. I looked down at my bag and an idea came into my head. I dug through my bag and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"What's with the scissors?" Chloe asked with wide, tearing eyes.

"This." I smirked, taking the scissors and cutting my ponytail off. My friends gasped, knowing that it took so long growing my hair out. Now my hair sat slightly passed my shoulders.

"I want you guys to keep this in memory of me, okay?" I smiled handing them my long hair. It seems kind of stupid to leave hair as a memory gift, but who cares. My friends smiled and hugged me again, starting to cry. It's hard to leave the people you have been with for about 17 years of your life like this. We were all raised and grew up here in New York City, and now at 17 and a soon to be senior, everything is changing.

"Bye guys, I love you." I shouted out my car window, and then the car started to pull away, and that's it. The adventure to South Park, Colorado has just begun. After a few hours my brother dozed off while listening to his iPod. I decided to give my magic 8 ball another try.

"Will my life change in South Park?" I asked again, shaking the ball.

_Yes._

The magic 8 ball has finally spoken too me and I smiled. Maybe my friends are wrong, maybe instead of this new place being hell, it could possibly be a like a wonderland.

I sure as hell hope so.

* * *

**(Thanks for reading. Send in your character details like all the other OC stories. Bye :D ) **

"**With Arms Wide Open"- Creed.**


	2. New Life

**Alice in Hell**

_Yeah I know it hurts, Yeah I know you're scared,_

_walking down the road that leads to who knows where._

_don't hang your head, don't give up yet when courage_

_Starts to disappear, I will be right there._

**-August 17****th ****1:23pm-**

If I sit in this car for another day, I think I'm going to murder someone in the car. And trust me, I'm not talking about my brother. Dear ole' daddy thinks it smart to drive nonstop, rarely stop for breaks, and instead of wasting money for a hotel, we sleep in the car. I believe my dad also thinks that I'm a guy, I mean I got short hair now and I dress in guy styled clothes, but that sure as hell don't mean I'm a girl. Girl's have needs, take a hint pops?

I laid in the car semi sideways, with my whole face smeared against the window. I bet that's an attractive sight to the poor people driving past us. I can barely see straight since it seems like forever since I have eaten anything. It doesn't make sense, I'm skin and bones, but I eat like I'm going to die the next day.

"Where are we?" I moaned longingly against the window.

"McDonalds." My father happily said, parking the car in the crowded parking lot.

"MCDONALDS!" I shouted loudly jolting my head up, thus slamming it against the roof of the car.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK THAT HURT." _I screamed in my head, closing my eyes tightly shut and gripping at my numb skull. My father was more concerned about the car then me.

"Calm yourself girl, your going to break the roof." My father barked, rubbing the roof slowly with his hand. I waited till him and Aiden left the car and started walking towards McDonalds to put my middle finger and cussed out my dad and the fucking car. I'm about to have a fucking meltdown. I guess I'm just hungry.

I walked into the crowded McDonalds. Part of the crowd were old people who enjoy sitting around reading the daily newspapers all day, people who were getting a quick meal on their lunch break, and gangsters sitting at distant tables most likely talking about something illegal. Another part is dozens of crazy little kids running around in the play area, crying if their obese parents made them eat all the food first before playing. Thank god, Aiden isn't one of those kids. And then, there was them.

These two guys came into McDonalds; one guy was tall, big muscled, and dirty clothed. He had tanned skin, large tired black eyes, and messy brown spiked hair. The other guy was totally different. This guy was nice and clean, wearing a bright orange shirt. He had blue glowing eyes and blonde hair slicked back. Both guys looked around 20, about 3 years older than me. The brunette was sitting impatiently at a table, tapping his gloved hands roughly against a table, watching his blonde partner order their food. Moments later the blonde returned to the table, handing the impatient brunette a burger. They both at the same thing, but the blonde were way tidier while eating. The blonde looked up at the brunette, annoyed with the guy's piggish ways and started throwing napkins at him. After a few second, the brunette grabbed the blonde by his orange collar and began yelling in his face, dropped him back in his seat, and left the building. What a scene that was.

"What are you staring at?" My father asked me, oblivious to what just happened. I blushed and looked away. Aiden was staring at the play area, watching all the kids running and laughing, having fun. I feel bad, knowing that he probably does want to play with them; he's just so goddamn shy.

"Aiden, how about you go play with them?" I suggested, but dad completely turned off that idea.

"No, were trying to stay on task and not spend hours hear like all the other people are. We need to be at Liane's house by tonight." My father complained. I groaned, apologized to Aiden, and excused myself from the table. I told my father I was going outside for some fresh air, but to be honest I'm doing everything but getting fresh air. I needed a cigarette.

It's one of the many bad habits of mine. I tried quitting, but my life is too fucking stressful. I leaned against the wall and pulled a cigarette out of my boot. I smiled at it, knowing it'll calm me down. But then I realized something important, I left my lighter packed away in my suitcase. There's no way I can get into my suitcase without my father being suspicious. The though of going the rest of the trip without a cigarette is dreadful. I felt a strong tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see the mad brunette, shirtless, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth lazily, holding out a lighter.

"Do you need this?" he asked with a hushed French accent.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled, grabbing the lighter. Oh my god, not only am I talking to a Frenchman, I'm talking to a guy with a body better than Taylor Lautner. But I tried to keep my cool, lighted my cigarette, and gave the lighter back to him.

"At least he's nice to someone." Someone said next to me with a strong British accent. I looked, seeing a blonde man, leaning against the wall, holding a cigarette gently in between his fingers.

"Shut your smartass mouth." The Frenchman barked at his friend. The British man rolled his eyes and placed his focus on me.

"My name is Gregory, Gregory of Yardale. I'm sure you've heard about me before." I didn't hear about him ever, but I still said yes. He smiled and continued talking.

"My partners name is Christophe, Christophe DeLore". Christophe grunted at the sound of his name and he walked away from us, pulling as shirt out of his bag on his motorcycle and placed it on his body.

"My name is Alice, Alice Cartelli." I casually greeted.

"Well Miss Alice Cartelli, what's a girl like you doing in a fucked up place like this?"

"My dad is getting remarried and was moving in with my stepmom."

"Oh really? Where does she live?"

"I think somewhere in South Park."

"Christophe and I are quite familiar with that mountain town; we go there a lot after our missions."

"Missions?" I asked with my eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"It's nothing!" Christophe yelled before Gregory could.

"It's Viva La Resistance." Gregory said seriously, while getting on the motorcycle behind Christophe. "Right now it's a secret."

I decided not to ask about it anymore, since it's obvious that they don't want to tell me. Christophe started up the motorcycle and it began to roar to life. The two gorgeous strangers are seconds away from leaving, when a question popped into my head.

"WAIT! Do you guys know anything about Liane Cartman, my soon to be step mom?"

"You're moving in with Cartman?" Christophe asked with wide eyes. I guess they were calling her by her last name…

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"Hah, good luck with that. Farwell Alice." Gregory screamed over the buzzing of the motorcycle. And then they were off, gone within a few seconds. Moments later, I heard my father calling for me. I quickly dropped my cigarette and walked to the other side of the building where he and Aiden were waiting for me. They didn't bother ask what I was they doing, they just walked towards the car to finish our trip. I'm praying it ends soon.

**-August 17****th**** 6:41 pm-**

I was peacefully sleeping, with my face pressed up against the cool window, until I felt my father nudging my arm letting me that we have arrived.

Finally, I'm at my new home, new town, new everything.

I noticed that I fell asleep while reading, because my book opened in my lap. It's a book about a Jewish and Christian girl just like me. My father is a Christian and my mother was Jewish, making me a mix a both. So I got to celebrate both holidays, which is pretty kickass. Even though my mom is dead, we still celebrate Hanukkah in memory of her. But truly, I think organized religion sucks.

I marked my page, and closed my book, and then excitingly jumped out of the car. I shook out my short hair with my fingers and got a good glimpse around. Snow covered the ground, and small house surrounded me. Now I get why it's called a small little mountain town, I mean, it's so different from crazy New York.

At the same time, we walked to the front door, feeling both nervous and excited. Liane must have seen us, because she opened the door before we could ring the bell. She was wearing a big happy smile on her face. Kind of scary, but nice. Then I walked into her house, well, my house. It was big, bigger than my old one. But then, I looked over at the couch.

Apparently Liane forgot to mention she had a son, worst of all, a son wearing a shirt with a Nazi symbol on it.

He looked at me and smirked evilly, his devil eyes told me everything.

Welcome to hell, Alice.

* * *

**This chapter took forever to write, like 3 days. But I think its worth it. **

* * *

**OC list (not final) :**

**-XXforget-x-me-x-notXX - Charlie **

**-PiScEs-BlOsSoM69- Vivi **

**-John-SP150- John**

**-Yumi loves the darkness - Alice (or Luffy haha :D)**

**-xXBeyondBirthdayXx- Rhiannon, Dylan, and Robin.**

**-Hollywood Grimm- Jude **

**-Kootie Bomb- Lucy**

**-Especially Kenny- Lulu**

**-Disneychic01- Ivy**

**-Doomed-Orange-Parka – Lucky**

**-Humdiddly- Rinny**

**-SilverMoonlightAngel- Katie**

**-CVillainS- Vean and James.**

* * *

**Okay, that's the list right now, I'm sorry if your character didn't get picked. It's not that I don't like them, its just that their love interest has already been taken. PLEASE PM ME, if you want to change your love interest so I can use your characters. Thanks for reading darlings.**

**Song: "Carry You" by Clay Aiken.**

**Oh, and I do not own South Park.**

**PEACE.**


End file.
